1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a locking device for retaining a musical instrument and more particularly to a locking device that can be utilized, for example, with a musical stand or other support structure for operatively suspending a musical instrument during performance and in storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Guitar stands and other supports for musical instruments have been utilized by musicians for a number of years. Typically a guitar stand rests on the floor and supports a guitar from the base and/or the tuning head of the guitar. Alternatively, various structures have been utilized as attachments to walls or to existing stage equipment such as audio speakers, thereby maximizing the available stage space for the performer.
Tripod musical stands frequently use a fork-like structure that can hold musical instruments such as an acoustical guitar suspended in a state of suspension in an offset manner from the stand. Some stands provide an ability to also support the base of the guitar and in most cases, the supporting stand holds musical instruments such as a guitar for relatively ready access during times when the musician does not want to use the instrument or is unable to handle the musical instrument directly.
Such occasions frequently occur during a stage performance, during the playing of the instrument, or when the musician is playing another instrument. Preferably the support stand permits a musician to easily place the instrument onto the stand, as well as to be able to quickly retrieve it from the musical stand. Desirably this should be done with a single hand as the musician's other hand may not be free to handle the musical instrument.
The use of a standard neck fork while facilitating a relatively easy placement and retrieval of the guitar, does not necessarily securely hold it in place while stored on the stand. As can be appreciated, musical instruments can be extremely valuable and can be damaged if they fall from the stand.
Additionally, a performance stage can be a fairly chaotic environment which is further exacerbated by relatively poor or dim lighting conditions between musical performances when the stage lights may be dimmed or turned off. In this environment, a musician frequently changes instruments and would be either placing and/or retrieving a musical instrument from an instrument stand.
The Hsieh (U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,768) discloses a guitar stand with a locking mechanism to retain the neck of a guitar on a musical instrument stand.
Hsieh (U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,884) discloses a guitar stand having arms that can clamp the neck of a guitar that are biased to a closed position. Manually compressing a spring with a handle member can open the arms for receipt of the guitar.
Hsieh (U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,732) discloses a movable bracket for receiving a guitar with rotating locking palms on a stationary collar to secure the guitar.
Wilfer (U.S. Pat. No. 7,259,310) discloses a wall holder for a musical instrument with relatively movable guide bar brackets.
Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,209) discloses a guitar stand having two arms that are driven along arcuate slots upon receiving the weight of a guitar. The links rotate to secure the guitar neck.
The prior art is still seeking an effecting locking device for retaining a musical instrument on a stand or other support structure and to facilitate an easy release of a musical instrument.